Not so little Mineta
by Sasquatch180
Summary: Unwinding from a harsh day at the dormitory showers, Izuku has a shocking encounter that changes into something more.


It was a typical late afternoon at the U.A. dorms, students coming back and starting to indulge in their leisurely activities to wind down from a day of tough classes. Midoriya Izuku in particular was currently heading down to the showers for his daily ritual of a cold and refreshing wash to cool down from the grueling physical activities he ran through the day (both administered by his teachers and his own impressive workout regime), eager to end the day in relaxation like everyone else.

Generally Izuku planned around taking his showers around this time as practically everyone else took their own more towards the evening time, which left him alone in relative privacy. Izuku wasn't exactly a bashful or shy person per say, but he noticed that for the past few months his gaze towards his male friends, and his thoughts towards them started to take a… different direction.

Whereas before Izuku's thoughts were more about practical applications of his friend's builds in conjunction with their Quirks in various scenarios, his body and mind have started to lean to more lustful appreciations of his schoolmates physiques, the curves and builds of their developing muscles from the rigorous exercise they're being put through sending his mind into a haze and causing certain other parts of his body to rise to the occasion.

Thus Izuku started to plan around taking his showers alone to avoid any awkward situations arising from these changes, and to get these urges out of his system for the day lest Little Izuku demands attention elsewhere in a more inappropriate setting.

Izuku entered the men's showers, slowly shedding off his outer layers and placing them on one of the benches scattered around the locker room connected to the shower room, placing them closest to the entrance so that he could quickly change back after he was finished and letting everyone know it was occupied. Naked as the day he was born Izuku headed over to the usual shower stall nearest to the corner of the room and farthest from the entrance (his paranoia was second only to his love and fascination of Quirks) he grabbed the hanging soap and turned the nozzle, causing a nice and warm stream of water to burst out from the showerhead and start cascading down his body, with steam starting to form and obscure the room.

Izuku slowly started to wash himself, with each swipe and pass of the soap leaving behind a suds-filled trail on his body that contorted and followed the hard lines of his muscles, washed and pushed downwards by the stream of water. As his gentle administrations continued Izuku started to get bolder, becoming a little rougher and more sensual in his movements.

His hand gliding over his chest, Izuku started to slowly massage and grope his nipples, causing them to grow harder and longer from his administrations whilst sending pleasurable vibes throughout the rest of his body, causing his dick to start to harden below from the administrations. As his dick slowly grew Izuku's attention wandered from his nipples to it, lightly stroking and palming the base of his dick until it stood at full mast, bearing proudly at a full six inches.

As Izuku's climax started to build up and near his administration picked up in pace, abandoning any pretense of teasing in favor of a strong grip and full stroke. Every stroke from top to bottom sent his body and mind into a pleasurable spin, until soon he was in a lustful haze with his hand jacking up and down at a breakneck pace, pushing him closer and closer to the edge and dulling his other senses, including his hearing which prevented him from hearing a soft pitter patter of feet hitting tile close by.

His body screaming for release Izuku did one final massive stroke, doing a large moan at the same time as he started to cum, his voice rising in volume as thin ropes of his cum shot out and decorated the shower wall ahead of him. Izuku panted softly, his body and groin tender from his release and feeling well-rested, his senses slowly fading back in after his orgasmic high.

But as soon as his body had started to calm down and his mind returned to him he heard a slightly odd and ominous sound – a large "fwap" sound being repeated over and over, with small grunts of exertion being spread throughout the room accompanying them.

The sounds appeared to be occurring from the next stall over, and with trepidation Izuku slowly exited his own and slightly turned to view at what was causing it, only for the sight that greeted him to cause him to shock and turn his view fully on it. The sight that greeted Izuku's eyes was that of Minoru Mineta plastered down on one of the showering stools, his legs spread apart and his eyes closed in pure bliss as he repeated the actions Izuku himself did not moments ago.

The most shocking thing about this sight however was not the perpetrator himself, but rather what he was packing – spread out between Mineta's legs and rising halfway up his chest was his incredibly large member, dwarfing Izuku's own member by at least three inches, along with testicles that looked about the size of apples hanging below and lightly resting on the edge of the stool.

Mineta himself was unaware of his audience lost in pleasure as he were, with his own frantic administrations and pacing making Izuku's look slow and light in comparison. Mineta had both hands gripped around his cock and interlaced together in a firm grip, and was pistoning both his arms and hands up and down at a furious pace, going from the very base of his member to the base of his head. His cock itself was constantly throbbing, looking like it was about to explode at any moment, his testicles jiggling below him in pleasure and excitement.

Izuku in reaction to this sight had momentarily lost all sense of thought, and his body picked up the slack in the wake of his findings by slowly causing his own excitement to rise again, soon standing once more at full mast as Mineta's pacing picked up faster and faster.

Mineta himself was not idle during this time, and like Izuku earlier was now at a breakneck pace, with his climax edging closer and closer as his pace grew faster and faster. Mineta, lost in his frantic pleasure and seeking release, removed the grip of one his hands from his cock and reached down to fondle the middle of his generous balls, sensually massaging and manipulating the orbs.

This final stimulation proved to be the breaking point, and Mineta cried loudly in pleasure, his orgasm finally hitting and his load coming out in thick, hot spurts, shooting out from member like a cannon firing it's own load. However unknown to Mineta his member was inadvertently aimed at a target – namely one Izuku Midoriya. Izuku, still lost in his thoughts and mouth agape from the reveal, came back to himself as he heard Mineta cry out, but before he could move became a victim from Mineta's barrage.

Mineta's thick cum blasted out and started to splatter the upper areas of Izuku, first hitting his torso and spreading out from the point of impact and then splattering across his face, covering him in an impromptu shower of cum. A few strands of Mineta's load had also managed to land in Izuku's open mouth, and as it hit his tongue and filled his mouth with the taste of a salty and sticky liquid Izuku reflexively swallowed, his eyes widening in shock and a slight bit of horror after realizing what he had done.

As Mineta's pleasure high faded he slowly opened his eyes as his member started to soften and shrink, his testicles looking slightly smaller after the load he spent, only to be shocked into silence by the sight that greeted him this time – Izuku Midoriya standing straight in front of him as nude as Mineta himself, looking hard as a rock with eyes still wide and his upper body still covered in the aftermath of Mineta's unloading.

Time seemed to stand still for both of them, the sights (and experiences in one's case) leaving them in an almost comatose state, dead to the world whilst their minds whirled around wondering what happened. Izuku was the first to break out of this trance, and still shell-shocked from the experience did the first thing that came to his panicking mind.

"I'msoverysorryMinetapleaseforgivemeandforgetthisIgottago!" Izuku stuttered in a high-pitched rush, Izuku himself doing a frantic low bow at the waist in apology before immediately rushing out of the shower room, grabbing his clothes and racing back to the safety of his own room in the dorms, mindlessly doing so whilst still nude in his thoughtless state.

Mineta himself just continued sitting on the stool, his mind blank with shock and his eyes blank, full of curiosity and wonder over what had just happened.


End file.
